forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert giant
| patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Day | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 400 years | location = Zakhara | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Desert | height = 17 ft (5.2 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 7,000 lb (3,175 kg) | skincolor = Swarthy | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Blue | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix }} In the past desert giants were numerous and lived in the deserts of Zakhara, but their number decreased due to a curse of the gods, which slowly but steadily turned them to stone. Being shepherds, they often travel with their herds. In the past, they had built a great civilization, but it has since succumbed to the ravages of time. Many desert giants, even the young, often have an aged appearance due to the constant exposure to desert storms. They have dark hair and blue eyes, which turn brown before the giant turns to stone. The females cover their faces in a veil. They can live to about 400 years old and typically stand 17 feet (5.2 meters) tall and weigh about 7,000 pounds (3,175 kilograms). Combat Desert giants prefer to fight while mounted. Usually gigantic forms of insects, reptiles, undead horses and even the rare roc. Sultans of the past sometimes hired desert giants as mercenaries. The sight of these fearsome warriors could cause the stoutest units to turn and flee. Unlike other giants, desert giants do not hurl boulders, as they are rare in the desert and taxing for the nomadic warriors to carry with them. But during their wanderings when they happen upon a jungle, they will use the trees to make giant spears. Considered cherished items, they are passed from generation to generation. Chieftains often wield great scimitars handed down from their ancestors. Even an unarmed attack from a desert giant can cause serious harm. Some desert giants have the unique ability to return ancestors from a stone state, or they may choose instead to summon stone battle mounts. The returned giants turn to dust and rock when defeated. They are known as sand-shifters due to the way the returning ancestors cast away sand. Only ten percent of desert giants have this ability. The complexion and texture of their skin so closely resemble their natural surroundings, that given sufficient time a desert giant can conceal itself to set an ambush. Some use this tactic after becoming bandits when they have lost their herds, something that is happening as their numbers decrease. Habitat/Society Having no permanent settlements desert giants are often found with or near their herds. They can strip all the vegetation with their passing. Others living in those lands can expect no reimbursement for the damage done, as the giants feel the lands belong to those who can take them. Sultans often offer bribes to get the giants to leave, rather than try to drive off the giants from the valuable farmland. Ecology Desert giants' livelihood is dependent upon the rain. Driving their herds after the rain to the green fields it brings. During droughts, the younger males will seek employment as mercenaries, using their pay to supply food for their tribes. When the drought continues for many years, the Giants are forced to seek refuge in the cities, even when this happens their numbers are minuscule compared to the other races. Appendix See Also * Zakharan giant References Category:Giants